Awaken Again
by ramen-hokage
Summary: Team Seven are now chunins. Sasuke gets hurt badly on the first mission. NEW MISSION. Yaoi and Yuri. SasuNaru, InoSaku, and maybe KakaIru. Kinda fluffy.
1. Sasuke!

This is my second fic, my first was really horrible, so, uhh.... yeh. This fic is yaoi so don't like, don't read.   
  
Thank you to Orrin-Chan, my best bud, for help on the plot and stuff.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So, get off my case! *Runs away crying*  
  
Summary: On a mission Sasuke gets hurt. I mean really hurt and is in the hospital for a few months. So, Naruto visits him in the hospital a lot and eventually finds himself falling in love with Sasuke.  
  
PG-13 (May go up... I dunno.) This chapter might be kinda gory, so watch out.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 1: Sasuke!!!!  
  
"You're late!!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.  
  
"Gomen, my cat died 'cause it ate my shuriken." Kakashi said.  
  
"LIAR!!!!!" They yelled.  
  
"No, really." Kakashi sighed, "Well, let's begin today's schedule. We have a new mission."  
  
"Yes! What is it?" Naruto was really excited about this.   
  
"We are to find a certain medicinal plant hidden in a specific cave not too far away. The catch is that the cave has some hungry cursed tigers." Kakashi informed them.  
  
"How are they cursed?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They can't leave the caves." A voice came from nowhere. Naruto and Sakura turned to see Sasuke.  
  
"And you know how?" Naruto glared.  
  
"Hn, dobe. I learned this long ago from my.... parents. Anyway, the plant is called Kings' Blood, isn't it Kakashi?" Sasuke said coolly.  
  
"Ah, hai." Kakashi was not impressed at Sasukes' information. "Well, we leave tomorrow. See ya." With that, he left. As well as Sasuke, followed by Sakura. Naruto sat for a second, thinking about tomorrows mission. Not too long after he heard his name being called.  
  
"Oi, Naruto! Come on, dobe!" Sasuke called.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Naruto shrieked. He ran to catch up with Sasuke and Sakura.   
  
Tomorrow was going to be interesting.  
  
"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Naruto would not shut up.   
  
Kakashi ignored him when he yelped for pain after Sakura whacked him on the head pretty hard.   
  
"Shut it Naruto." She frowned. The frown left when Sasuke turned around to check on Naruto.   
  
He kept doing this the whole way there. He would turn back every once in while when he knew Naruto wouldn't be looking, and just stared at him. Sakura saw this, but said nothing of it.  
  
The cave was coming into view. It had to be the right cave. According to Kakashi's description earlier.   
  
.:Flashback:.  
  
Thwaks Naruto on the head, "No, we are not going to kill those tigers." Kakashi hissed.  
  
"So, what exactly does this cave look like?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. It goes underground. All you get to see of it is a giant stone above ground with a big whole in it. It happens to be in the very middle of a big clearing. And don't worry, I've been here before, so we won't get lost. Well, I haven't been IN the cave, but I have visited. My friends' friend died there." Kakashi sighed.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Sakura looked really sad on the outside.  
  
Inner Sakura: "Who cares about your friends' friend. Let's go!"  
  
Naruto hopped around like a little frog, "Well, let's leave now."  
  
"Yes, yes. We will leave now." Kakashi said.  
  
.:End Flashback:.  
  
"Ok, this is it." Kakashi stopped walking and pulled out a picture of the plant from his pack. It was a bluish-purple plant with a small red flower on the top. It also had five leaves exactly. "This is what we need to find. Now, be careful of the tigers, they are very strong. I can't even beat one alone, so let's try not to have to fight them." He put the picture back in his pack and motioned for them to follow him.  
  
The entrance to the cave was fairly steep and led deep into the ground. Lanterns were already set up here, but there became less and less of them deeper into the cave. Soon, they were in pitch black and had to get their own lanterns out.  
  
They had to travel very far into the cave before they even saw any signs of plant-life. A few minutes later, Sakura saw something out of the corner of her eye.   
  
Apparently, the plants grew on the ceiling. There were many of them.   
  
"I guess we found them." Naruto laughed. "Now I'll go get some."  
  
By the time he had finished saying that, he looked up to see that Sasuke had already used his chakra to climb the walls and was collecting the plants.  
  
"Kuso." Naruto fumed.  
  
"Naruto," Sasuke sneered, "Catch." He dropped a big amount of Kings' Blood right on top of Naruto. Kakashi, who saw this in time, caught all the falling plants in a bag. He gave Sasuke a mean look with his one visible eye, "Don't play around Sasuke. Now, we are lucky to not have come upon any tigers yet. We must leave before anything happens."  
  
Too late.   
  
A deep growling could be heard. Kakashi heard it. "Now, we must leave now!" He yelled towards his team of chunin. Sakura began to run, followed Naruto. Sasuke jumped from the ceiling, and landed not too softly on the ground. Kakashi was the last to follow; he had to make sure nothing happened to his team.  
  
Sasuke turned to see three tigers were coming up towards them, and fast. These tigers were bigger than any normal tiger Sasuke had ever seen. He threw some shuriken back. He hit one tiger on the paw. This only angered it horribly. It ran faster than the rest, too. Soon, it passed Kakashi and was nearing Sasuke.  
  
They were coming towards the steep entrance and had to climb steep bit fast. Concentrating their chakra to their feet, they climbed. But, Sasuke put too much chakra in his feet and did a flip in the air, causing him to fall back in the cave.  
  
The fastest tiger came in too fast and couldn't slow down. It opened its' mouth when it saw the ebony haired boy hit the floor of the cave. Sasukes' legs were paralyzed from the fall and he couldn't move at all.  
  
He screamed in agony when the tiger rammed him into the wall, hard. The tiger was unconscious, because it hit its' head on the wall. (A/N: Stupid tiger.) But Sasuke, still conscious, was in horrible pain. He guessed he broke some ribs. And from the fact that the tiger was lying his left arm and he couldn't feel it, he guessed that that was not good.  
  
Sasuke looked up to see that Kakashi had jumped back down into the cave to stop the upcoming two tigers. Sakura was now by his side, crying.  
  
"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke managed to say, through all the pain.  
  
"I don't know." Sakura looked away.  
  
"The tigers didn't get him did they....?" Sasuke choked up a little blood.  
  
"No, Sasuke." Kakashi said without turning around. Another tiger was coming up. It slowed down and roared. But, this roar was so loud. Sakura fainted, her eyes all swirly. So did Kakashi. The third tiger came from behind the second. They both had a dangerous look in their eyes.  
  
Sasuke tried to pull out a shuriken, but the second tiger latched onto his arm. It didn't pull it off, just hung onto it. Sasuke screamed. It hurt, bad. He was on the verge of tears and he knew it. The third tiger came in for the kill. It held it giant mouth over chest ready to chomp down. Sasuke held his breath. This is the end, he knew it.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding red light lit the cave.  
  
The last thing Sasuke remembers was seeing a blond figure dressed in orange, blood smearing his face and hands, kneeling next to him, "Sasuke?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...............  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sorry, I hate to leave you on a cliffhanger. But the more suspense, the more you might want to read this story, right? Naruto, you do the honors.  
  
Naruto: Please R & R my wonderful fanfic readers and writers. 


	2. Back In Konoha

Ok, chapter 2. This chapter might be worse because I wrote at about 2:00 am. (I don't get much sleep. Insomnia. No, I am not Gaara.)  
  
Thanks for the reviews I got. My answers:  
  
yuyuhakushofan: Yes, Naruto saves everybody.  
  
Ookima: Sorry, I love being mean and throwing in cliffhangers, it really seems to get a readers attention.  
  
TheSeer: Sorry, but I like putting in author notes. Sometimes they can be really funny. And yeah I know, the flashback sign sorta broke it up put hey, I wrote this chapter 1 at like 1:30 am. Thanks for the comment on the action scene.  
  
Orrin: Of course only I can come up with cursed tigers. Bite me. You know how I can get. It was the best mission I could come up with.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, sorry. Kishimoto-sama owns it, not me. But one day, maybe I will own Naruto. (Or something Naruto-related.)  
  
Summary: On a mission Sasuke gets hurt. I mean really hurt and is in the hospital for a few months. So, Naruto visits him in the hospital a lot and eventually finds himself falling in love with Sasuke.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 2: Back In Konoha  
  
//Hmmm, where am I? Lots of white. Heaven? No. A.. a hospital. How'd I get here?// Sasuke sat up, but the harsh pain in his chest forced him back down. //Ok, so umm... what happened? How the hell am I still alive? Hmm, last I remember, a tiger was unconscious on my arm, another was enjoying my other arm (A/N: God, that sounds wrong. ^-^), and the last was about to kill me, and then... Then what?// He paused, remembering the flash of red and the blonde figure. //Naruto? But, I thought he was......//  
  
"Sasuke? Oh, you're awake." Naruto opened the door to see Sasuke lying on the hospital bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes, dobe, can't you see?" He turned his head to look at Naruto. He saw that Naruto had been injured pretty badly, too, but not as bad as he was himself.  
  
Naruto had bandages wrapped around his forehead and neck, causing his normally uncontrolled hair to look even worse. More bandages practically swallowed Narutos' arms (both) and his right leg. None of the bandages really seemed to be keeping back the blood.  
  
"Kami, Naruto, you look horrible." Sasuke commented, cruelly.  
  
"Thanks, jerk. You don't look any better." Naruto frowned and sat at the chair next to Sasukes' bed.  
  
"So, ano.... what happened?"  
  
"Well, while I was running away from the tigers, I heard a loud yell of pain and then a roar, so I turned and came back. Then I saw Kakashi and Sakura lying on the ground. I saw you.... covered in blood. I thought you had died and then Ninetails took over. I don't remember much here, but then I saw your eyes were still closing and I had killed the tigers. You wouldn't wake. I stayed by you until Kakashi woke up. He helped me take you and Sakura out of the cave and we camped out there for the night. Sakura woke late that night. Then we came back to Konoha and put you here in the hospital. That's it I guess." He put one hand on the back of his head, showing he was nervous.  
  
"Ah," Sasuke absorbed this all quickly, "How long have I been sleeping here?"  
  
"Ano.... two weeks and a day, I think." Naruto put his hand down and looked at Sasuke.  
  
//He doesn't look so good with all those bandages on him. I hope he feels better. Hmm, he actually looks kinda good like that. IIE!!!!!!! NO THOUGHTS LIKE THAT NARUTO!!!! You do not swing that way!// Naruto thought.  
  
"Sas—"  
  
Naruto was cut off when a swarm of girls crowded the room. Sakura and Ino were seen here. All the girls held many flowers of many kinds. They were Sasukes' fangirls. Poor Sasuke.  
  
"Kuso." Naruto had become almost inaudible over the obsessing girls. Sasuke could've sworn he heard Naruto say something, but when he looked to find Naruto, he was gone.  
  
He sat there in his bed while he was tortured for the next few hours, till the nurse came shooing the girls away. Soon, Sasuke was left to get his rest.  
  
The next day, Naruto woke before the sun had woken to go check on Sasuke. He knew the fangirls would be still asleep, and he just wanted to talk to Sasuke some more. Well, not talk, he just wanted to see Sasuke.   
  
To stare upon those deep ebony eyes seems like a sin. And those angelic facial features are so beautiful. The fragile, but oh-so-strong muscles on his well built body, and err... let's not go there.  
  
//Ok, so fine. I DO swing that way. Bite me.//  
  
It didn't take long for him to reach the hospital.  
  
Naruto left his apartment, dressed and full of ramen. One nurse sat a the desk, half-asleep.  
  
"Ohayou, Naruto-kun. Come to Sasuke again?" She yawned. Naruto nodded. She motioned for him to go.   
  
He walked down the halls and knocked gently on Sasukes' door. "Sasuke, you up?"  
  
No reply.  
  
Naruto opened the door, only to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully on the bed. He was facing the chair Naruto had sat in the day before.  
  
He sat back in the chair. The window was open, so the wind came in. Sasukes' hair blew gently along with it. Naruto sighed. So, he did like Sasuke, a lot more than a teammate or a friend. But, how was he to tell Sasuke this?  
  
"Hey, Sasuke. I'm gay and I have the hots for you." //No, he would freak. Maybe, maybe I should just keep this to myself.// Naruto thought while he stared at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke moved a bit in his sleep. He spoke a bit, but nothing was loud enough to understand. The wind blew every once in a while, and the sun came up from its hiding place behind the far-off hills.   
  
Naruto sighed. The only reason why he really got up this early to see Sasuke was because he just wanted to be with Sasuke. For now, all he could do was stare at Sasuke and hope that Sasuke would not wake a think that Naruto is a freak like Kakashi.  
  
Sasuke stirred some more. His voice became slightly easier to hear. Naruto picked up a few words.  
  
"Naruto... love....... I have..... long time. Naruto, stay!" Sasuke reached out his arm quickly and caught Narutos' wrist that had been sneaking towards him. He pulled the Narutos' wrist, which caused Naruto to fall forward. He landed on the bed lightly, Sasukes' hand still grasped his wrist tightly.   
  
He noticed that he had fallen almost nose-to-nose with Sasuke, but he didn't back away. He laid there, thinking of what he should do when Sasuke wakes to find Naruto, nearly nose-to-nose with his arm hanging loosely over his neck.  
  
Suddenly, he heard Sasuke grunt. He eyes opened slowly. He saw Naruto and he eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Naruto, what are you doing?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC....  
  
Hee hee hee. Yet another (sorta) cliffhanger. I love these things. What will happen to Naruto? I dunno, actually. I need ideas. Orrin, your good, but others can help, too.  
  
Please review. It would help me loads. Thanks. 


	3. Don't Go

Okie, time for chapter three. I don't know when I will end this. Probably, sometime soon.  
  
Everyone is OOC, so don't hurt me. I tried to keep them in character, but I lost it.  
  
Anyway, review answers and stuff:  
  
miyu13us: Thank you for the 'kick-ass' bit about my story. I didn't think it was that good.   
  
Chris-Redfield26: Sorry, I didn't use your idea of Sasuke hitting Naruto over the head with a ramen bowl. That's would be pretty funny, but I couldn't use it. Sorry.  
  
Ookima: Your welcome. Hey, lookit! I used your idea with the worse-case scenario. Check it out.  
  
FeatheredEdge: This is only my second fic. I don't plan on anything stick hot for Naruto and Sasuke. (Though I have thought of it. Yummy!) I might put something on AdultFanfiction.net, but don't plan on it.  
  
Disclaimer: I truly wish I owned Naruto, but really. A dobe like me? Owning Naruto?  
  
Summary: On a mission Sasuke gets hurt. I mean really hurt and is in the hospital for (not a few months, changed my mind) a few weeks. So, Naruto visits him in the hospital a lot and eventually finds himself falling in love with Sasuke.  
  
Ok, so I guess this is going a little differently then I planned, but anyhoo.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Naruto gets beaten a little, minor cussing)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 3: Don't Go  
  
"Naruto, what are you doing?"  
  
For once, Naruto was at a loss for words. He stuttered for a second trying to get something to say. But all that would come out was, "Errr, Noth.... ah... Sasu... Sa.. I..."  
  
"What, dobe?" Sasuke growled, "Get off of me." He glared. But Naruto wouldn't budge. He was locked into those deep black eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
The words came from their cage in his throat, "Sasuke, this may be hard to understand, but I lo..."  
  
"Sasukeeeee-kuuuuuunnnn!" A high-pitched squeal came from the other side of the door, soon to be followed by the opening of the door. The worst bit of it all, Naruto was still so close to Sasuke with his arm around Sasukes' neck, when Sakura and Ino walked in.  
  
"Naruto, what are you doing to him?" Sakura growled.  
  
"Move now." Ino hissed.  
  
Both of the girls had VERY scary expressions on their faces. Naruto got up as fast as his body would let him. He accidentally pulled the blankets down with him and tripped, hitting his face hard on the floor.  
  
Sasuke looked away for a second. //Clumsy oaf.// He looked back to see what was going to happen.  
  
Naruto looked up and saw only two things: Sakuras' fist and Inos' foot. Claws scraped all over him. He yelped in pain.  
  
Everything was starting to fade from Narutos' vision. Before it all faded, Naruto heard Sasukes' voice.  
  
"Get off of him, you bitch!" Sasuke yelled at them, "Sakura, get your disgusting hands off of him!"  
  
They stopped, looked at Sasuke, and froze. Tears fell down Sakuras' face like a waterfall. Ino looked crushed, but when she saw Sakura, she looked even madder than when they found Naruto.  
  
Ino clenched her fist. "How dare you, you cold bastard! She was just trying to get that creature off of you. You jerk! You're gonna wish you wish you had died on that mission of yours. Come on Sakura, let's leave him with that creature."  
  
"Hn." Sasuke grunted.  
  
Sakuras' tears calmed a bit, but when she looked back at Sasuke, she cried even harder, "He.. *sob* How could *sob* he? *sniff*"  
  
They left the room. Sakura, still crying, and Ino, still cursing Sasuke for hurting Sakuras' feelings.  
  
Light sniffles could be heard from Naruto. Sasuke stared at the blonde.   
  
//So small, so lost. And so adorable. Ewww, I did not just think that. Oh, but come on, he is kinda cute with those whisker scars and his impossible hair. Arrgh! No, Sasuke! You don't like men. Except.... this one. Kuso.// Sasuke sighed.  
  
Can you believe this miracle? Sasuke, with every bit of strength he could muster up, stood and walked to Naruto. Though the pain was sever, he did not care. He helped Naruto up and stared at him for a second.  
  
A few new cuts on Narutos' face began to bleed. The tears mixed in with the blood slightly. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke there holding him, both arms supporting Naruto from falling. He grabbed Sasukes' shirt as if clinging for dear life. He looked back up into Sasukes' eyes and discovered something there. A feeling he could not describe whirled in Sasukes' eyes.  
  
Before Sasuke could even say anything, Naruto pushed him away. He backed up into a wall. He just stayed on the wall. Sasuke opened his mouth many times to speak, but nothing would come.  
  
Finally, Sasuke said, "Naruto, you're not hurt that bad, are you? Hey, look, I understand how you...." That was it. Naruto cracked.  
  
He screamed at Sasuke, tears running down his cheeks so fast, "No, you don't understand! You don't know anything! Butt out! Just leave me be and go away! I hate you!" He burst out the door, leaving Sasuke there, dumb-founded.  
  
"Naruto!" He ran to the door to follow after him, but the pain from his wounds were to severe. He swayed back and found the bed. //What was that all about?// He thought as he laid down.  
  
"Naruto, don't go." He whispered to the ceiling, "I need you. I... Naruto."  
  
.  
  
The door slammed behind him. Naruto slumped against the door. He was still crying. Why? He did not know. But, he didn't want to know what Sasuke would think if he found out that Naruto loved him. Yes, loved him! This was too much.  
  
Naruto stood up and ran to his bed. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted right now was to be left alone.  
  
He plopped on the bed, still crying his heart out onto his pillow.  
  
.  
  
"No, sir! You can't leave the hospital in your condition!" A doctor yelled.  
  
"I have to!" The young man yelled back. Then quietly to himself, "Naruto, I'm coming."  
  
.  
  
More sobs were heard from Narutos' apartment. He wouldn't stop. These feelings, this fear of Sasukes' reaction, all this made Narutos' emotions more twisted.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Who could that be?" Naruto said between sobs, then, "Go away!"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"I said 'go away'!" Naruto yelled. His face was now red from the tears. His cuts and wounds were already healed, but they still hurt from the pressure Naruto put on them as he stomped to the door. He opened the door.  
  
Naruto gasped when he saw the figure at his door.   
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC....  
  
I know, I know, another cliffhanger. Sorry, I'm tired. Still need ideas for next chappie. Review please, and help me.   
  
Arigato. 


	4. Aishiteru

Okie, dokey. Chapter four. Yayyyy. (Not much motivation, bored.) Sorry but this chapter may not be that good, my muse left me in the dark. I was alone to write this.   
  
Review replies:  
  
Watermelon Gal: Looky, I wrote. May not be good, but I wrote more. *sigh* I'm so pathetic.  
  
FeatheredEdge: How can you hate Sasuke?! No offense to your opinion. He may be a cold jerk, but.... he still rocks. SasuNaru is my fave. couple so yeh, and I like InoSaku for some reason.  
  
Other reviewers: my comp broke down a while ago so I couldn't read the reviews when I wrote this, but thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will.  
  
Summary: On a mission Sasuke gets hurt. I mean really hurt and is in the hospital for (not a few months, changed my mind) a few weeks. So, Naruto visits him in the hospital a lot and eventually finds himself falling in love with Sasuke.  
  
Ok, so I guess this is going a little differently then I planned, but anyhoo.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (LIME ALERT! LIME ALERT!)  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru (and I'm still thinking about adding in some InoSaku.)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 4: Aishiteru  
  
"Ummm, Naru.. I... can't expla... um.... ano.... forget it." Sasuke starts to walk away, but stopped when Naruto called out to him.  
  
"No, really, Sasuke," Naruto was following his true emotions when he asked, "What did you REALLY want?"  
  
Sasuke blinked a few times. He opened his mouth. Out came only one word, "You."  
  
Naruto was taken my surprise when Sasukes' (still bandaged) hand snaked over his waist and pulled him in. Sasuke brought Naruto to his lips and kissed him so lightly. It ended too quickly for him. Narutos' eyes were wide.  
  
//So, Sasuke likes me in the way I like him? I never would have guessed.//  
  
A strong feeling erupted in Narutos' gut. This was all so new. It was nothing like the accidental kiss they had shared in the academy.  
  
Sasuke looked twice as surprised. He let go off Naruto. He was so confused.  
  
//Why did I do that?// He asked himself over and over. His wounds were strangely healing quicker. He guessed it was from the physical touch to Naruto.  
  
*Slap* Sasuke slapped Naruto on the face. Naruto yelped and reached up to his burning cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" He glared.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sasuke still looked kinda frightened, but his expression changed to something closely related to lust. Naruto didn't catch it. He was getting over the shock of hearing Sasuke say 'sorry'.  
  
"You? Sorry? For..." Naruto was cut off as Sasuke forced his mouth down upon Narutos' lips. This kiss was different than the other. It had some sort of hunger to it.  
  
During the kiss, Sasuke was pushing Naruto back, until they hit a wall in the back of Narutos' front room. The door closed behind them.  
  
Sasuke broke the kiss. He looked at Naruto, who was now pinned in front of him on the wall. Sasuke craned his neck a bit and latched onto Narutos' throat.  
  
Naruto groaned. This sensational feeling was billowing through Narutos' body. His face now flushed, his breathing; quicker. He moaned. His throat was very sensitive and he knew it.  
  
Sasuke pinned Narutos' hands above his head with one arm, and with the other, began to unzip Narutos' annoying orange coat.  
  
"Nnnn.... Sasuke?" Naruto said while he had the chance, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Sasuke paused and looked into those deep pools of blue, "Because, dobe, I love you, and I have always loved you." With that, he managed to get Narutos' coat off.  
  
Naruto struggled against Sasukes' hold on his wrists, "Sasuke, I don't want this yet. I'm still too young. (A/N: They're both about 15.) Sasuke.. ah-AHH! Sasuke!" Sasuke had bitten Narutos' neck. Blood dripped slowly down. It didn't reach the black shirt Naruto still had on because Sasuke had licked it all up.  
  
Sasuke let go of Narutos' wrists. "This way, dobe." Naruto ignored the insult and followed Sasuke. Naruto saw that Sasuke was leading him to the bed. Naruto tried to stop himself from going in there, but Sasuke yanked Narutos' collar. He fell back onto the bed.   
  
Looking up, he saw Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke made short work of his and Narutos' shirt. He began to lick and nip all over Narutos' torso. Naruto, not totally helpless, did nothing to stop him, except verbally.   
  
"Ahh, Sasu... Sasuke, stop! Yamete! Ahh! Sasuke, please! I don't –ahh!– want this! Please, Sasuke." Naruto was crying again. Sasuke had reached Narutos' pant-line. He stopped and looked up to see Naruto with his head back, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Stop, Sasuke!" He kept whimpering.  
  
Sasuke came back to Narutos' face. Another kiss here, a kinder one than before.  
  
"Arigato Sasuke." Naruto smiled.  
  
"Yes, well, I thought we are still too young, so I guess I'll have to wait." Sasuke grinned, sort of like Kakashi.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Act like Kakashi. You're scaring me. *sigh* I never knew you liked me in that way." Naruto said.  
  
"Of course not," Sasuke said blandly, "I don't show my feelings that well. You know that."  
  
"Yes, I know." Naruto kissed Sasuke lightly on the nose, "So, does this mean we are together or something."  
  
"Hai." Sasuke grinned and greedily kissed Naruto again. "You're mine, koi." He squeezed Naruto tightly. Naruto squeaked, but gave in.   
  
It was only early afternoon, but they fell asleep anyway; in each others arms.  
  
.  
  
The next day, Sasuke returned to the hospital, only to be nagged at be many, many doctors and nurses. With him was Naruto, who was now inseparable from Sasuke.  
  
The doctors were surprised at Sasukes' nearly healed wounds. He would leave the hospital in no time.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC....  
  
Yes, I am gonna write another chappie. Don't kill me, please. No flames, either. That was my first lime, I couldn't and wouldn't go any further. Gomen nasai! Hey, lookit! Noooo cliff-hanger. Well, kinda. Yes, there will be InoSaku next chappie. More fluff to come.  
  
God, I'm tired. I am sooooo sorry that this chapter is nothing as good as the others.  
  
Review, need ideas, majorly, or no new chapter, seriously. 


	5. Homos

Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I wrote the next chapter! Happy, happy, happy!  
  
Reviewing answers:  
  
Ookima: I might use your idea. Still thinking.  
  
Chris-Redfield26: Thank you.  
  
Kuroi Hikari: Yeah I know. But, Naruto really wasn't ready. He was still getting used to the fact that he liked guys.  
  
Watermelon Gal: I know! I'm fast. No cliff-hanger makes you happy? Sorry, bad this chapter has another cliff-hanger.  
  
Disclaimer: How many must I say this? Y-Y God, I wish I owned Naruto. (Ohh, that sounds wrong. Yummy. XD)  
  
Summary: On a mission Sasuke gets hurt. I mean really hurt and is in the hospital for (not a few months, changed my mind) a few weeks. So, Naruto visits him in the hospital a lot and eventually finds himself falling in love with Sasuke.  
  
Ok, so I guess this is going a little differently then I planned, but anyhoo.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru, InoSaku, and maybe a little KakaIru  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 5: Homo  
  
It was Sasukes' last day at the hospital. Naruto had come to leave with him. They were getting "ready" to leave.  
  
"Ahh, Sasuke, no biting. I think I have scars from the first time." Naruto grinned. Sasuke chuckled. He played with Narutos' hair.  
  
Sasuke was sitting on the hospital bed, Naruto standing in front of him. He placed his head on Narutos' chest.  
  
"Aishiteru, koi." Sasuke mumbled.  
  
"Hmm, same here. You know, Sasuke, what should we tell the others?"  
  
Sasuke looked up, "What other?"  
  
"Our team, stupid!" Naruto frowned. Sasuke did something some what related to the puppy-dog-face at Naruto, but stopped to talk.  
  
"I dunno. Leave it, let them figure it out." He grinned and stood to kiss Naruto passionately.  
  
.  
  
Sakura was walking down the hall towards Sasukes' room. She knew it was his last day at the hospital and wanted to see him. With her she carried a deep crimson rose.  
  
She came to the door with the name, Uchiha Sasuke, written off to the side. Forgetting to knock, she walked right in.  
  
*Gasp*  
  
Sasuke and Naruto; kissing; with each-others arms all around each-other. This has to be some nightmare.  
  
Sakura screamed, "Kyaaaa!!!!!!"  
  
They stopped kissing, and let go of each-other. Naruto turned around. Sasuke looked up.  
  
"Crap." They said in unison.  
  
"You... you.... FAGS! I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!" She ran off, flower still in hand. She was not crying, but she was very upset.  
  
Sakura ran out of the hospital. Not stopping, until she passed Inos' house.  
  
"I'll talk to Ino, maybe she can calm me down." Sakura said to herself.   
  
The two girls have now been friends for a year or so. They both still like Sasuke, (A/N: err, not anymore) but they don't fight over him anymore.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Mr. Yamanaka answered the door, "Yes? Oh, hi Sakura. Come to see Ino again?"  
  
"Ah, hai." Sakura said. He let her in. She rushed up the stairs to Inos' room.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK (A/N: Lots o' knocking in my story, eh?)  
  
"Ino, it's me, Sakura. Can I come in?"   
  
Ino came to the door. "Ummm, sure. Sakura what do you want?"  
  
Sakura plopped down on Inos' bed. She sat up and gave Ino a common look between the two.  
  
"Oh no." She closed the door and sat next to Sakura, "It's Sasuke, isn't it?"  
  
Tears made their way to Sakuras' eyes. She nodded. Then said, "Sasuke was *sniff* kissing *sniff* Naruto! They seemed to be *sob* enjoying every *sob* bit of it?"  
  
"Homos?" Ino asked, her eyes wide when she saw the flower in Sakuras' hands.  
  
"Yeah, I hate them. How can they do that?" Sakura gave Ino a look of need for comfort.  
  
"Ummm, Sakura?" Ino asked.  
  
"Yes?" Before Sakura could do anything more, Ino grabbed Sakuras' chin and pulled it up.  
  
Lips met lips. It wasn't too long, but long enough to get the point across; Ino loved Sakura, not Sasuke, Shikamaru, or any guy.  
  
"What do you have against us homos?" Ino glared. Pain glittered in her eyes.  
  
"You too? I... I just thought it wrong for the same gender to like each other."  
  
"Uh-huh, so what about now?" Ino kissed her again. She pressed her tongue against Sakuras' lips. Surprised, Sakura opened her mouth, allowing Ino entrance. It felt weird to be kissed by a girl. (A/N: I wouldn't know.)  
  
Finally, Ino broke away, "Now what?"  
  
Sakura suddenly wrapped her arms around Ino in a hug. "Thank you." She kissed Ino this time. A light feathery kiss on the cheek. Then, she left.  
  
Ino was slightly surprised at Sakuras' sudden change in heart. She turned to see that Sakura had left the rose she had.  
  
"You know, I love you?" She whispered to no one, but meant it for Sakura.  
  
.  
  
"Well, THAT was embarrassing!" Naruto proclaimed a few minutes after Sakura had left.  
  
"Hn, oh well. Now, come here you delicious ramen-lover!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the waist and threw him on the bed.   
  
Sasuke laid on top of him, kissed him deeply. Naruto allowed this, not caring that the door was open, so just about anyone could walk in.  
  
He moved down to Narutos' collarbone. He began to undo Narutos' shirt, forgetting what Naruto had said a few nights ago.  
  
"AHEM!" A voice came from at the door.  
  
Sasuke got up, blushing furiously when he saw a masked gray-haired figure at the door.  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, then looked at the figure at the door. He gasped and pulled the covers of the bed completely over him. He looked like a tomato before the blankets covered his head.  
  
Sasuke managed to speak first, "Ah, umm... Kakashi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hee, I didn't think you two boys were together. But, hey. I wasn't paying any attention." Kakashi laughed.  
  
Naruto, who now looked like a lump on the bed, asked, "But what did you come here for?"  
  
Kakashi, with his one visible eye, grinned, "You have a new mission."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
Mwahahahahahahaha! I've created another cliff-hanger. I actually think I did good on that InoSaku scene. But I know the feelings they probably have, I'm bi.  
  
Yep, another chapter coming. Hopefully. Sorry it took longer for this one. I couldn't put all my thoughts into words in time.  
  
Annnyyywayy, tell me what you think. (I'm surprised you people actually like my story. But that's cool. I like to have fans.  
  
R & R please. 


	6. Sorry

Hello, my wonderful fans. Sorry, but no chapter this time. I'm gonna write a sequel because the plot seems to be changing wayyyyyyyyy too much. Gomen. Don't kill me, please. *cowers in a corner*  
  
Sequel will be out by tomorrow (hopefully earlier) at most, so you won't have to wait long.  
  
By the way, still need ideas. Sequel will be a comedy. I've got some good humor planned already. Just give me something funny. Some one gave me the idea of Sasuke hitting Naruto over the head with a ramen bowl. I'll use that.  
  
Reviewing answers:  
  
Zxully: Sorry, but I'm not planning on any het coupling.  
  
Nipponsei: They're my favorite yuri coupling.  
  
FeatheredEdge: I'm gonna write more Ino/Saku. I know, my friend helped me with the Kakashi idea. Thank you for your compliment on the lime.  
  
Watermelon Gal: Gomen, gomen. Like I said, I really love cliff-hangers. I just love to leave people hanging. I'm thinking about your idea and I just might use.  
  
Ookima: Thank you. Heck, I never cease to impress myself.  
  
Now, I'll see ya later. 


End file.
